


Sent and Delivered

by anniebibananie (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Harper/Monroe, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Social Media, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/anniebibananie
Summary: Clarke is pretty sure Bellamy is the hottest lyft driver she’s ever had, and it certainly doesn’t hurt that he’s a pretty great conversationalist, too. When she finds out him and Raven used to work together, it feels natural to become friends. She just never thought they’d get along quite so well, or that their lives would come together so easily, or that she’d fall madly in love with him. But that’s life.aka: a social media au incorporating text messages, snapchats, tweets, and instagrams that definitely no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been such a ride-- it started out as a short drabble and ended up this life-encompassing work (which hopefully you enjoy). I need to thank [Abby](http://fen-ha-fuck-you.tumblr.com/) for not only beta-ing this monster, but also creating the instagram graphics for me. This story couldn't exist without her. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this beast! I'd love to know your thoughts <3

**my homies**

**Clarke:**

my lyft driver is hella hot sos help me

 

he’s talking about his history

degree now

 

he just said “i don’t know much about

recent history, but i’ll always talk to you

about the suffragette movement"

 

**Jas:**

pics or it didn’t happen

PICS pls

 

**Clarke:**

I can’t do it stealthily

i’m in the passenger seat

 

**Monty Greenie:**

name at least??

 

**Clarke:**

his name is bellamy and he drives

a Ford Accord

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

wait... bellamy?

ask him if he has an octavia

 

**Clarke:**

is this a weird pickup line??

R, i’m not hip with the kids

just tell me this isn’t a weird sex thing

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

just say it

 

“Do you have an Octavia?” Clarke read, eyes only popping up from her phone screen once she had finished. She worked her bottom lip between her teeth as she waited for a response.

Bellamy looked over, arching an eyebrow. “That’s my sister. Are you a stalker?”

“I promise I’m not.” Clarke paused. “You know Raven Reyes, right?”

“You _are_ a stalker.”

“She told me to say that!”

Bellamy laughed. “So, you’re texting about me?”

“No, I–” Clarke sputtered, trying to regain her words. “A little.”

“Raven and I used to work at the same bar,” Bellamy said.

Clarke smirked. “Which means you’ve slept together.” Her smirk grew as he stuttered, briefly ducking his head in embarrassment.

“Guilty.”

“She slept with all the bartenders back then.” Clarke shrugged.

The car swooped to the side of the road, coming to a stop. Clarke gathered her things and shoved her phone in her back pocket. There was something weird about just leaving now that they had this connection. She found herself stalling, waiting for something more.

“I’m still going to get five stars, right?”

“Oh, of course.” Clarke smiled, trying to ignore the jump in her chest when he beamed right back. “I don’t let sexual indiscretions affect my ratings.”

**Bellamy Blake**

**Bellamy:**

If you’re going to slander me

can you at least do it in private

 

**Clarke:**

I can’t lie to the people, Bellamy

 

**Bellamy:**

I wish you would

* * *

Clarke poured more cereal into her bowl as she twisted on the counter stool. Bringing another scoop up to her mouth, she scrolled lazily through her phone.

“Talking to your new boyfriend?” Raven entered the kitchen and hopped up on the counter. She grabbed the cereal box from Clarke, reaching a hand in and scooping a mouthful into her palm.

Clarke finished chewing before opening her mouth to speak. “Don’t you think our romantic lives would be getting kind of incestuous if that were true?”

Raven shrugged. “It wasn’t anything romantic between us, purely a night of rebound sex.”

“Raven,” Clarke said as she set down her spoon. “Even if I wanted to date him or have sex with him or whatever, which I don’t– I barely know him– I’d feel weird about following in your sexual footsteps.”

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much.” Raven hopped down to rummage through the fridge. “And it doesn’t matter if he’s slept with me, he’ll still want to sleep with you.”

“This is very hypothetical and too much for this early in the morning.” Clarke got off the stool and threw on her blazer, tossing her hair over the brim. “Ok, some of us have to get to work.”

“Are you going to take the T or do you get special deals now with lyft because your boyfriend is a driver?”

Clarke paused at the door, glaring her down. “Are we still meeting at the bar tonight? Or are you going to be too busy thinking of more ways you can mock me about making a new friend?”

“Please, we’ve actually convinced Wells to give up studying for a night of debauchery. How could I miss that?”

“Valid. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

**Raven REY of sunshine**

**Clarke:**

you won’t believe this

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

???

 

**Clarke:**

Bellamy and his sister just showed

up at my work

 

ohmygod R she’s really cool

how can two siblings be so cool

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

advice: calm down and take them

on a tour of the museum

 

**Clarke:**

…

good advice

 

**my homies**

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

CLARKE

you should invite the

blakes to the bar tonight

 

**Jas:**

for realz it’s fate

 

**Clarke:**

they already left sorry,

doing paperwork

 

**Wells JaHA:**

if only you had a device…

in which you could text someone

 

**Clarke:**

i feel beTRAYED

you’re no longer #1

 

**Jas:**

finally, i’ve been waiting

for my moment to ascend

 

**Monty Greenie:**

you’re all idiots and I

just discovered she works

at the gym? by campus?

there rn, I’ll invite them

 

**Bellamy Blake**

**Bellamy:**

Is it ok if I show up

to the bar later?

 

**Clarke:**

Why wouldn’t it be?

 

**Bellamy:**

Just don’t want you to think

i’m creeping

 

**Clarke:**

no worries, I already knew you were

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke exclaimed. “What took you so long?”

“I had to work for a little bit.” He laughed as she swayed on the bar stool. “Clearly you’ve already had a few drinks.”

“Never try to keep pace with Raven, it’ll kill you.”

Raven turned from behind Clarke where she was talking to the bartender, a tall bulky man with long hair. “Just to clarify, I never asked her to.”

Bellamy chuckled. “Good to see you again, Raven. How’s it been?”

Raven shrugged. “Alright. How’s the degree going?”

“Only a semester more and then I’m finally done.”

“That’s great,” Raven said. “Here.” She held out a beer for him. “Roan wants to sleep with me so he’s been sliding me free drinks all night.”

“Will you take him up on it?” Clarke asked. She dutifully chugged a glass of water Raven handed to her.

Raven shrugged. “I haven’t fully ruled it out. But first, and most importantly, your sister promised me a game of pool. Be back in a little bit.”

Bellamy nodded a goodbye, shifting closer to Clarke. “You doing good?”

Clarke nodded. She _felt_ good. Even if it was a little too warm with the amount of bodies in the bar and it was a little too loud for her liking; she was out with her friends and hadn’t thought about work or stress all night. The alcohol buzzed through her system and she felt light. “Is it weird if I ask for the Bellamy Blake story?”

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. His face was filled with contemplation as he took a large swig from his drink. “Well, I guess in that case I better take a seat.”

 

**Bellamy Blake**

**Clarke:**

sorry if I ended up a little messy last night

 

**Bellamy:**

you’re actually the most composed

drunk I’ve met. you held back Jaha’s

hair when he puked

 

**Clarke:**

he doesn’t have holdable hair

 

**Bellamy:**

fine. you morally supported him

through his vomiting

 

**Clarke:**

wow go me

are you free today?

 

**Bellamy:**

i’m supposed to chill with Miller,

but basically yea

 

**Clarke:**

I need waffles, or just food

you guys wanna join me??

 

I could use the opportunity

to wingman monty anyhow

* * *

 

**New Message**

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

figured it was time we

just got everyone in one

big group message

 

**Miller:**

is this going to be one

of those things I have

to end up muting?

 

**Monty Greenie:**

most definitely

 

**Murphy:**

do i have to be here

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

no one invited you

 

**Murphy:**

you. literally you invited

me into this group message

 

_Murphy left the group message_

_Miller added Murphy to the group message_

 

**Octavia:**

look bell!! you finally have friends

 

**Bellamy:**

I hate everyone.

 

**Clarke:**

suuuuuure you do

 

_Jas changed the group name to the delinquents_

* * *

 

**Bellamy Blake**

**Bellamy:**

are you alive?

 

**Clarke:**

Barely.

 

**Bellamy:**

you’ve disappeared for like a week

 

**Clarke:**

i’ve been helping my mom plan her wedding.

who knew it would be so chaotic

 

**Bellamy:**

if you need help, let me know

 

**Clarke:**

you’ll probably regret saying that

* * *

 

**New Message**

_Clarke changed the group name to J &M’s partay _

 

**Clarke:**

It’s that time of the year again

 

**Bellamy:**

????

 

**Wells JaHA:**

oh god Monty and J’s bday

 

**Miller:**

They have the same birthday?

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

I know it’s almost not real

 

**Clarke:**

things i’m taking off the

list immediately: karaoke,

Imax, ice skating, and arcade

 

**Wells JaHA:**

NEVER AGAIN

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

can we just do a surprise party at the apt?

 

**Octavia:**

surprise party! surprise party!!

 

**Bellamy:**

O likes surprise parties

 

**Clarke:**

I think that was made pretty clear

 

**Octavia:**

I want to help plan!!

 

**Clarke:**

for anyone who’s willing to help,

come over at 7 tonight, there will

be pizza

 

headcount pls

 

**Miller:**

Will there be hawaiian?

 

**Clarke:**

sure satan

“Who are we still waiting for?” Raven asked as she picked up a slice of cheese pizza. “I’m really trying to restrain myself with the pizza but it’s difficult.”

Wells sat next to her, an arm extended over the back of the couch. She leaned into his side, not thinking much of it as she continued to eat. He rolled his eyes. “Clearly trying _so_ hard.”

“I’m sorry I don’t have your _incredible_ willpower.”

“Just Bell and Miller. I’m sure they’re coming together,” Octavia said.

“No Murphy?” Clarke joked.

Octavia snorted. “Please, you’d have to have booze here for him to come plan anything.”

The doorbell rang, Clarke hopping up from the chair to open the door. “Glad you guys could make it. Miller, your atrocity pizza is on the counter in the kitchen.”

He smiled, slipping past her. “More for me.”

Bellamy shuffled in the doorway. A relieved smile sat on his lips, and Clarke felt herself relax at the sight of it.

“It’s good to see you in person and know you’re actually alive.”

Clarke sighed and tilted her head. “I know. I wasn’t even sure if I was alive myself.”

“Wedding planning that bad?”

Clarke sighed again, this time even more dramatic. Bellamy laughed, and it sent a warmth through Clarke’s chest. “You should probably stop standing in the doorway, it’s making me feel bad.”

“Bellamy! Clarke! Planning is about to commence!” Octavia’s voice filled the apartment. “Get over here.”

Clarke shoved the last pizza box into the garbage, grunting a little at the effort. She picked up her phone and watched the snap; a laugh puffed from her lips. “You do realize I’m just in the other room, right?”

“Griffin, you seem to be missing the whole ‘don’t think I can get up to leave’ part.”

“You could also try using real words. Speaking.” Clarke appeared in the doorway and eyed his sprawled form across the couch. His legs were spread long, an arm flung over his head and the other falling off the side. “Scooch,” Clarke said as she tapped his legs slightly. Bellamy lifted them up long enough for her to slip under his legs before placing them back down on her lap.

“Is it alright that I haven’t left yet?” he asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. You can stay. Though if you don’t want to watch The OA I’ll have to kick you out. I’m halfway through episode one and kinda need to keep going.”

“Can we at least start the episode from the beginning?”

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke contemplated the request. “Fine, but only because I like you.”

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

  1. nice name change on my phone
  2. NOW who’s slandering online



 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

what you don’t like the pic I posted??

oh and the TRUTH

 

**Clarke:**

maturity clearly doesn’t come with age

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I’m wounded.

 

**J &M’s partay**

**Octavia:**

Are we all set for Saturday night?

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

Alcohol check

 

**Clarke:**

and decorations check

(not put up yet but sitting

on the floor of our kitchen)

 

**Octavia:**

I’m free later or tomorrow morning

if you want help putting them up

 

**Clarke:**

yes please

(tomorrow <3)

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Check for snacks

 

**Octavia:**

Miller?? Murphy?

my main man Wells?

 

**Wells JaHA:**

there shall be cake

 

**Miller:**

as long as Jasper doesn’t say

anything so annoying I murder

him, Monty and Jasper will be in

my semi-capable hands until the party

 

**Octavia:**

Murphy?

 

**Murphy:**

I don’t fucking know, man

 

**Octavia:**

RED SOLO CUPS

don’t let me down, murphy

I ask so little of you

 

**Murphy:**

I’m on it little blake

**J &M’s partay**

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

Does anyone know if Harper or

Monroe are gonna come?

 

**Octavia:**

Harper for sure, not sure if monroe

will be there for the surprise,

but definitely later

 

**Miller:**

We’re going to get to C and R’s in

like a half hour so everyone needs to

get there pronto

Clarke grabbed another beer from the bathtub. Her legs felt a bit wobbly from the alcohol, specifically the shots Raven had just made the group take all together. Wandering out into the hallway, she looked around for where the bottle opener had gone.

“Sorry, I stole it because Octavia was trying to open her bottle on the kitchen counter and I was worried about your granite.” Bellamy held it out and she took it gratefully. The two froze as a bang came from down the hall.

“What was that?” Clarke narrowed her eyes as her voice went comically quiet.

As he stepped forward, Bellamy reached a hand backward to Clarke. She latched onto it, following close enough behind him she could smell the tang of his cologne. Had he always been wearing cologne or was this a new thing? Maybe she had never noticed before.

“ _Fuck.”_ A muffled voice came from the hallway closet and the two of them paused, sharing a look.

“We have to know,” she said, “for science.”

Before Bellamy could mention that maybe it would be better if they let it be or they could at least wait it out, Clarke was leaping forward to throw open the door.

“What the fuck?” Miller asked, holding a hand up to shield his eyes from the light difference of the hallway.

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Miller and _Monty_. In a closet together.”

“He was giving me my birthday present?” Monty tried.

Bellamy snorted. “I’m sure he was.”

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

did you leave?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

no still here, just told murphy i’d sit

with him while he had a smoke

 

didn’t realize it was code

for “I have life shit to unload”

 

**Clarke:**

ok just saying the cake is

going to melt though

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

please save me a piece??

 

**Clarke:**

I just put one in the freezer.

don’t say I never did anything for you

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I would never.

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

hey sorry I didn’t say goodbye but murphy

proceeded to take way too many shots? After

he tried to talk to me about feelings?

 

didn’t want him to puke in your apartment

 

**Clarke:**

F U for being a GOOD PERSON

but actually it’s ok, the cake will

still be waiting for you in the

freezer for the next time you’re over

 

I won’t even eat it and everything.

* * *

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I know you’ve got a lot going

on but I was wondering when

I can come around and get that cake??

 

but really I feel like I owe you

some chinese food… I could bring

dinner over sometime this week?

 

Please respond so I know you’re alive

 

**the delinquents**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Sending an sos out for Clarke

since she’s been AWOL for two days

 

**Wells JaHA:**

She was with her mom last night

I’m pretty sure. Probably wedding stuff.

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

confirmed: looked in her bedroom and there’s

a blonde tuft of hair visible so she must have

come in late night

Refusing to move from the bed, Clarke flipped over onto her back. She stared at Bellamy’s contact and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Her finger hovered over the call button. There was something so oddly intimate about calling him, though, and she wasn’t sure if she should.

Before she could think it over anymore, she hit call and brought the phone up to her ear.

“Clarke?”

“Hey,” she said. His voice made her smile; it felt good to hear it.

“You survived whatever it was with your mom?”

Clarke nodded before realizing he couldn’t see her. “Yea. She just wanted me to come over for a family dinner, see Marcus and reconnect with him. I think she’s really nervous we don’t like each other? Or that I’m going to go all petulant teen and refuse to accept him because he’s going to replace my dad or something.”

“ _Do_ you like him?”

“Oh yea, he’s great. I mean, it’ll always be a little weird to see my mom with someone else, but it’s fine. I’m fine.” Clarke paused, hoping she hadn’t said too much. “You’d like him, actually.”

“Yea?” His voice sounded a little breathy and Clarke wondered why. She tried to picture him, what he was doing, but it didn’t feel real enough.

“Yea. Which reminds me… how do you feel about cigars?”

Marcus laughed at a joke Bellamy had just said, something Clarke had only heard the tail end of. She had thought the two of them would get along, but she hadn’t realized _how_ well the two of them would get along. She jogged slightly just to catch up with their faster paces as they walked through the parking lot.

“I’ve been trying my hand at being handier,” Marcus said. “Abby and I have been trying to do a lot of stuff ourselves for the wedding, mostly so we feel more involved. I told her I’d make a wedding arch by myself.”

“I was pretty good at woodshop in High School.” Bellamy shuffled as they stopped in front of Marcus’s car. “I made some chairs that I still have, actually.”

Marcus brightened, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “I’d love the help if you’ve got the time to spare. You probably know more than me.”

Clarke melted at the way Bellamy smiled back, like he was so proud to be respected. “I’m free this weekend. I’ll get your number from Clarke and message you?”

“Sounds good, son. Thank you two so much for the help today.” Marcus reached forward, grabbing Clarke into a hug. As far as stepdads went, she realized, she was pretty sure they didn’t get much better than Marcus.

“So,” Clarke said, shaking her head at Bellamy, “he _loves_ you.”

Bellamy shrugged as they continued to walk to his car. “He’s a good guy.” He paused, reaching a hand up and shaking it through his hair. “He thought we were dating, though.”

“What?” Clarke hadn’t meant to sound so surprised, but she was pretty sure she hadn’t said anything to Marcus that could have indicated that. “I didn’t…”

“I didn’t think you said anything like that.” For a second Clarke thought she saw Bellamy flinch, but she was fairly sure she had imagined it. “He just said you talked about me at dinner the other night and since you invited me along he thought you were trying to slowly warm me up before introducing me to your mother.”

“As far as introduction plans go, it wouldn’t be the worst idea.” Clarke paused by the door as Bellamy clicked the beeper to unlock the car, both of them slipping in. “Thanks for coming today, it was really fun.”

Bellamy nodded. “Of course, though if I’m correct you’re still holding my cake hostage.”

“That’s true. You might need to pay some sort of ransom to get it back, though.”

“How about that chinese food?”

Clarke was grateful as Bellamy started the car, looking away from her. She didn’t have to try as hard to hide the smile that broke out on her face. “Make sure there are dumplings and we have a deal.”

* * *

 

**the girls**

**Octavia:**

We should have a girls night

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

with alcohol. and getting hot.

and maybe late night pizza??

 

**Harper:**

NO boys allowed #cooties

 

**Clarke:**

p sure the guys are doing something

saturday night anyways so we clearly

have to do something simultaneously

that is much better

 

_Harper added Monroe to the conversation_

_Raven added Luna Flora to the conversation_

 

**Monroe:**

For sure in, I need a drink after the week I’ve had

 

**Luna Flora:**

can get us discounted drinks if we go to the bar

I used to work at

 

**Raven:**

ty queen

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I have unruly hair, ok?

Also, did my sister make

you pose for that pic?

 

**Clarke:**

yes. And i like your mop.

AND i’m not allowed to talk to

you cause girls’ night rules

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Boys’ night is so less restricting

 

“Come on, Roan,” Clarke said, hoisting herself up on the stool to get closer. “It can’t possibly be against your morals.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I can’t make you that drink.”

“Stop being a baby,” Raven stated before taking a swig of her beer. “Make the girl her drink.”

“Fine.” His voice came out gruff, and he rolled his eyes. “One Clarke Griffin coming right up.”

Clarke pumped her fist while Raven tapped her glass against Octavia’s. “Now, more importantly. Chances that Harper and Monroe are currently hooking up without our knowledge? They’ve been whispering a lot tonight.”

“Honestly,” Octavia answered, “very high.”

“If they were does it ruin the sanctity of girls’ night?” Clarke stole a drink from Octavia’s glass, who tutted as she noticed.

“I think we can let it slide,” Octavia answered.

Roan came back suddenly with her drink. He set it down gruffly, waiting and watching as she lifted it to her lips. “Roan. This is amazing.”

“You asked. I delivered.”

He disappeared again after making sure Raven and Octavia were good with their drinks.

“Any update on the sexy times with Roan?” Clarke asked.

“I haven’t crossed it off the list, yet, but I don’t know if I should shit where I eat so to speak.” Raven chugged the rest of her beer suddenly, slapping it down on the bar. “I’m going to go play pool and try to definitively answer whether Monroe and Harper are fucking or not.”

Octavia slapped her ass as she walked away. As she returned to her drink, Clarke eyed around the bar. It was pretty full for a Saturday night, but not outrageously so. Across from them sat a tall, muscular man who was staring intently at Octavia. Aware he had gotten caught, he shifted his gaze down to the drink he was nursing.

“Interested party, one o’ clock.”

Octavia perked up. “For me?”

“Duh, for you. Are you interested?”

She smirked, waiting for him to catch her eye before she downed the rest of her own drink. “Wish me luck.”

“You’re my inspiration. Go get him.”

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

your sister just met the man

she’s going to marry.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

please tell me that’s a joke

who? what? When? Whyyyy

 

Also I thought you weren’t allowed to text me

 

**Clarke:**

Yea well I’m drunk and fuck the system.

Plus everyone is like hooking up and

making love connections and I’m just

pretending this 40 year old man at the

end of the bar isn’t staring me down

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

where are you guys?

 

**Clarke:**

Polis, where else.

wait, i shouldn’t have told

you that… DON’T COME

 

BELLAMY DON’T COME.

 

“Holy fuck, what are they doing here?” Raven asked as she looked up from her game of pool. Luna swayed closely behind her.

Clarke was perched on the edge of the pool table, and she turned her attention to the direction they were looking. In had just walked Bellamy, Jasper, Wells, Monty, and Miller. “No Murphy?”

“He’s on a date I think? Pretty sure Wells mentioned something about it,” Raven replied.

Thinking it over, Clarke nearly asked how much her and Wells talked. She had never realized at some point she had stopped being the link between the two of them and they had just… been friends. Did they hang out without her? The train of thought ended abruptly as Harper tapped her wrist watch pointedly in Clarke’s face.

“Forty five minutes has come and gone… it’s shots time. Clarke, your round.”

The girls cheered. Monroe and Raven reached across the pool table to high five.

“Come here often?” Clarke sidled up next to Bellamy. Her elbows rested against the wood, and she was aware she was leaning a little more heavily on the bar then she would have liked. She flagged down Roan, making sure his eyes were looking at her. “Next round of shots!”

“You guys have him in your back pocket,” he said.

Clarke shrugged. “I told you not to come, by the way.”

Bellamy held up his hands and his face was all innocence. “We were already heading here, I swear.”

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke swayed in a little too closely to Bellamy. He smelled good again, this time less like cologne and more like just _him._ There was the faint smell of alcohol on his breath but she didn’t mind. He seemed to radiate heat and it left her feeling comforted, safe.

“Just don’t rat me out, ok? And please don’t stalk the guy your sister has been chatting up.”

He smirked in response and bent a little too close. “I can definitely do one of those.”

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

You’re with Marcus right now??

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Yea, I told him Sunday was a good day

for me to help him. I was so wrong.

Power tools are so loud, Clarke.

 

**Clarke:**

You shouldn’t have taken those

last shots!! Honestly you boys

meeting up with us was probably

really bad for your physical health.

You were just chilling with beers

before us.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

My head agrees.

 

A few hours later, Clarke found herself surfing the internet while a PBS documentary played quietly in the background. Her phone buzzed on the couch next to her, and she brought it up to her ear without much thought.

“Hello?”

“Clarke, I don’t know what to do.”

She sat up hurriedly and nearly knocked her laptop to the ground in the process. “What’s wrong?”

“Marcus and I were finishing up for the day and then he asked me to stay for dinner and I couldn’t say no but I don’t think I can meet your mom without you Clarke, it’s scary. I can’t have dinner with you parents by myself please help.”

“Shit, you can’t handle that on your own.”

“Thanks for the confidence boost.”

“I’ll come over. I just need to put pants on first.”

Bellamy stuttered over the line. “You’re not wearing pants?”

Clarke paused on her way to the bedroom to look down at her legs. Shaking out of it, she continued on. “I mean, I’m wearing shorts. I can’t come wearing pajama shorts, though. My mom would have a heart attack.”

“Ok, yea, cool.”

“I’ll text you when I’m on my way, yea? Should only take me like twenty to thirty to get there.”

“Cool.”

Clarke threw on the pair of jeans she probably should have washed today but had been too lazy and still hungover to do. Her hair, thankfully, still looked fine, and the t-shirt she had been wearing was swapped for a tanktop and a flannel.

She yelled a brief goodbye to Raven, not waiting to hear a response before she left. It took her a moment to remember that she didn’t have a car. She had been driving so often with Bellamy she had gotten used to not always needing to use the T or lyft.

Either way she figured it out, getting to the front door of her childhood home that lay on the outskirts of the city roughly on time.

“Bellamy said you were coming,” Abby said as she opened the door. “I’m so glad we could do a nice family dinner.”

“I’m happy about it, too.” Clarke gave her a brief hug after stepping through the door. “Where is he?”

“Oh, he’s just helping Marcus cook.”

Abby excused herself to the bathroom quickly, squeezing Clarke’s upper arm before exiting the room. The sounds of clanking pans against stove burners and counters echoed down the hallway. That and a sudden, hearty laugh that was distinctly Bellamy.

For a moment as she stood in the doorway, the two men failed to notice her entrance. Bellamy stood by the cutting board, shoulders weary but an energy still coursing through him. Marcus was at the stove as he told some story about golfing earlier this week with Wells’ dad.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said as he finally noticed her.

He set down the knife and wiped his hands on a towel he threw back on the counter. This was _her_ home, the one she had grown up in anyway, and somehow he looked more comfortable here than she did. His hair was a wild mess as he came toward her, jokingly resting his forehead against her shoulder and letting out a big breath.

“Hey,” he mumbled into the fabric of her flannel.

Her heart jolted. The room was suddenly too warm and Bellamy seemed to fill too much of it up. “Hey.” Her voice cracked in the middle, and her senses seemed to fill up with the smell of him again. “You doing ok? I’m going to– uh– go help with setting the table.”

Clarke took a step back, almost feeling bad for a moment as his head did a momentary dip without the support of her shoulder.

“I’m good.” He smiled, sleepy and sweet. It was doing so many weird things to Clarke’s head.

As soon as she had stepped out of the room and out of sight, she yanked out her phone.

 

**Raven REY of sunshine**

**Clarke:**

omg omG i think I’m like

really into Bellamy this is not

good i repeat not good

 

**Raven REY of sunshine**

hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

really? You’re just realizing it now?

 

**Clarke:**

I feel like I can’t breathe. It was

fine when he was just hot and we

were friends but now I realize

that I want to makeout with him

AND hold his hand and it’s too much

to process. How do people do this

 

_Raven REY of sunshine added Octavia Blake to the conversation_

 

**Clarke:**

RAVEN

 

**Octavia:**

Don’t worry Clarke, her and I have been

preparing for this moment for a while.

we need to extract you from the situation

as quickly as possible and discuss this

over wine.

 

**Clarke:**

I’m having dinner with my mom and marcus

and bellamy right now I can’t get out for a

little bit.

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

how did you possibly walk into this

 

**Octavia:**

be kind to the sweet girl

can you survive through and then

come to our place or is this ‘emergency

phone call’ territory??

 

**Clarke:**

I’ll be fine. I’ll text you on my way out

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

Don’t jump him over the dinner table!

 

“Are you ok?” Bellamy asked. His left hand was on the steering wheel, his right elbow on the middle console. He was so casual, so comfortable. Clarke was too aware of herself in the space.

“Why?”

“You just got a little quiet at dinner is all.” He shrugged. “If you need to escape somewhere or talk or whatever, you could always come over to my place. Want to finish the last few episodes of The OA?”

He was so earnest. A yes sat on the tip of her tongue before she remembered her text messages from earlier. The way his freckles popped across the bridge of his nose, more prominent after a day in the surprisingly warm sun, made it so hard to turn down his offer.

“Actually, I need to hang out with your sister.”

He nodded, swiftly clicking his turn signal. “Well, either way I guess I don’t have to drop you off at yours. That makes it easier.”

 

**Raven REY of sunshine, Octavia Blake**

**Clarke:**

I’ll be over in a sec, driving

back with Bellamy

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

Good I’m already here and

we’re a bottle of wine in and

somehow Jasper showed up

don’t ask

 

**Clarke:**

oooooook

 

Miller was lounging on the couch when they entered, his phone resting on his chest. He looked up, giving a hello nod to Clarke.

“Blake, I feel like your sister needs to get approval before she lets people into our apartment. I didn’t realize I was going to have to feel Jasper’s presence all evening.”

Clarke scoffed. “Miller, he’s not that bad.”

“Clarke,” Miller said seriously, propping himself on his elbow, “you’ve been his friend for like six years and you just described him by saying ‘he’s not _that_ bad’.”

Bellamy chuckled. “He has a point.”

“You two grandpas deserve each other,” Clarke called over her shoulder as she walked down the hall toward Octavia’s room. She caught a brief glimpse of Bellamy kicking Miller to make space for him, before disappearing into Octavia’s room.

Jasper, Raven, and Octavia were all sprawled on her bed. Raven was against the headboard with a whole wine bottle in her hand, the other two lying on their stomachs.

“Our girl has arrived.” Jasper pumped his fist.

Clarke made sure the door was closed behind her before joining them on the bed and motioning for Raven to hand over the bottle.

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

Jasper just said ‘bellamy has a

cute heart’

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

What the fuck.

Are you talking about me?

 

**Clarke:**

Obviously not. Don’t be self-centered

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

You should come hang out with me.

 

**Clarke:**

Where’s Miller?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

He realized Jasper being here means

he’s not at Monty’s and then went over

to make out presumably.

 

**Clarke:**

Presumably. Are you lonely?

We could all come watch a movie or

something.

 

Minus Raven, she passed out like

fifteen minutes ago.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

No you youngins keep going at it.

I should get some sleep anyways,

have a thesis I need to get some work

done on this week.

 

**Clarke:**

In that case goodnight <3

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Night Clarke

* * *

**the delinquents**

**Monty Greenie:**

Please don’t forget about game

night this Thursday.

 

**Jas:**

Where is it this week?

 

**Monty Greenie:**

Jas… it’s at our place.

 

**Jasper:**

OH

 

**Murphy:**

Can I bring my girlfriend?

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

WHAT?

 

**Clarke:**

WHAT?

 

**Miller:**

WHAT?

just kidding I knew

 

* * *

**the delinquents**

**Octavia:**

can I bring my boyfriend??

 

**Jas:**

WHAT?

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

WHAT?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

WHAT?

just kidding this time i knew

 

**Jas:**

Can I bring my girlfriend?

just kidding i’m sad and lonely

* * *

 

Clarke knocked on the door, laughing as Raven rested her head in the ridge of her back.

“I’m so tired. How am I going to have energy for charades?”

The door opened, Clarke saved from answering, and Jasper swung his arm wide. “Welcome to game night. There is a surplus of guacamole so I hope you are feeling the avocado this evening.”

Raven grasped the sides of Clarke’s waist, scooting in behind her. “How does he get away with saying stuff like that?”

Clarke just laughed and reached behind her to yank Raven forward.

“The last have arrived.” Monty handed a beer out to each of them, which they gladly took.

Raven slipped into the armchair Wells was already occupying. He glared, though not all that harshly, and she returned it with a shit-eating grin and a swig from the beer bottle.

Clarke looked around the room, deciding where to put herself. Raven and Wells were on the chair, Murphy standing behind it with a hand on the lower back of a girl with darkly braided hair held back from her face with a bandana.

“You must be the new girlfriend?”

The girl nodded, holding out a hand and squaring her shoulders. “I’m Emori.”

“Clarke, and this is Raven. It’s nice to meet you. I hope you’re better at games than Murphy.”

“Oh fuck off, princess, you know I’m great.”

Clarke flipped him off as she chuckled, feeling only a little uncomfortable in the small living room with so many people. Octavia was on Lincoln’s lap, squished on the couch with Jasper, Monty and Miller. Turning her head further to the left, Clarke finally noticed Bellamy on the loveseat… sitting with another girl.

Her hair was slightly wavy with an auburn tint, and her body was lean and toned. She was, in a lot of ways, the physical opposite to Clarke. Where Clarke was curves and flesh, this girl was edges and corners. It didn’t leave Clarke feeling self-conscious, merely more aware of the clear contrast.

“This is Echo,” Bellamy said suddenly.

The room felt warmer, suddenly, and Clarke had the distinct impression that eyes were on her. Was she smiling? She couldn’t even tell anymore. Trying to make the moment as brief as possible, she gave a half wave and repeated her name again.

Echo quirked an eyebrow up. “Clarke? Nice to meet you.”

Confusion settled over Clarke’s bones. There was something in the question of her name that was familiar, like Echo had heard something and suddenly was trying to size her up. She couldn’t handle all the eyes on her, though, so she sat on the floor with her back leaning against Jasper’s legs, begging for the games to begin.

Clarke looked up from the snapchat, trying to keep her face neutral. Lincoln was sitting directly behind her, and he shifted his eyes quickly from her phone screen and coughed to cover a laugh.

“Jasper,” Clarke hissed. “Don’t snap the poor girl. She didn’t do anything.”

Jasper deflated. “Besides steal Bellamy.”

“He wasn’t mine,” Clarke said back. She looked up at the two, cozier on the loveseat then they had been earlier. They were talking about motorcycles, something Bellamy had apparently been into that Clarke had never known. They looked good together. “He wasn’t mine.”

* * *

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

Get a dog. Get a dog.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

you better not be encouraging

O like this

 

**Clarke:**

I just want a dog to HOLD.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

and I don’t want to have a dog that

shits on my carpet

 

**Clarke:**

:’(

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

What does your dog look like??

What’s its name? Can I come

over and pet it?

  
**BellaMY oh MY:**

****

this is me and ariadne you can come over now if you want

**Clarke:**

Ariadne, omg you nerd.

hopping on the T now

 

“Let me at the puppy, _please._ ” Clarke bounded through the door past Octavia and toward the living room. Lincoln and Bellamy were both sitting on the rug, legs stretched out in almost a pin to hold Ariadne in. She ran back and forth between them, the men laughing. Clearly, she realized, all Bellamy and Lincoln had needed to get along was a puppy.

“She’s not technically a puppy, you know.” Bellamy scooted over to make room for her on the floor.

Ariadne bounded over to her and Clarke pushed her face close, petting at her body. “All dogs are puppies. Isn’t that right, Ariadne?”

The buzzer for the apartment went off and all heads popped up. Bellamy’s eyebrows furrowed before he swore underneath his breath.

“That’s Echo, I almost forgot. O, could you buzz her up while I switch shirts real quick?”

Bellamy bounded up and jogged down the hallway.

“You ok?” Lincoln asked. His voice was rich and calm. Clarke thought he must be awfully kind to be so caring when he barely knew her, that or he just really liked Octavia.

She smiled back, though she could tell it wasn’t all that convincing. “I’m fine.” Bending forward, Ariadne licked her face again. “All I need is puppy love.”

“Fuck, can you guys watch Ariadne for the next few hours? Miller isn’t home.”

Bellamy was fixing his hair in the hall mirror. Having switched into a nicer button up, his arm muscles were clearly defined through his sleeves. Clarke looked away quickly.

“We actually have an art show to go to, one of Lincoln’s friends,” Octavia answered. She stepped closer and casually laid a hand on Lincoln’s shoulder.

“I can stay and watch her.” Clarke picked her up in her arms, jokingly slapping away Lincoln’s hands as he reached for the dog. “More time for us girls to bond.”

“Clarke, are you sure?”

“It’s not a problem, as long as you don’t mind me eating food from your fridge.”

Bellamy nodded. “Yea, help yourself. Or I can leave you like a twenty to order pizza and–”

“I’m not some high school girl you’re leaving to babysit your kids, it’s fine, Bell.”

A knock came from the door, and Bellamy went to open it. Echo gave a brief hello to everybody before the two of them left, leaving silence in their wake.

“You sure you ok?” Octavia asked. She looped her arms around Clarke’s neck from above, bending at the waist to rest her head on top of hers.

“Totally fine.”

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

We’re going to be out a little later

then I thought, is that ok?

 

As soon as Miller is back I’m sure

you can go home. Sorry again.

 

Clarke??

 

The lights were off when Bellamy came back into the apartment. Octavia’s door was shut, so was Miller’s, and though he had been sure to close it when he left, his was slightly ajar. When he flipped the lightswitch, he had to restrain a laugh.

There was Clarke, curled on his bed with Ariadne cuddled to her chest. Bellamy made sure to keep quiet, especially once the lights were off and he was slipping into bed next to her.

Clarke stepped into the hallway as she stifled a yawn. Her mind was whirring, thinking over the snapchat she had woken up to, but she tried to remember where exactly Bellamy had been when she’d fallen asleep.

“Good morning. Coffee?” Octavia enthusiastically held out a mug, which Clarke graciously took. “He’s gone, by the way. He had a meeting with his advisor or something, then he needed to work for a bit.”

Staying silent, she nodded in reply and took a sip of coffee. “I should probably get back to my place. I have some stuff to prep for my art tours tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Octavia eyed her briefly before nodding, smiling as she collected her things. “If you need me you can always text. I’m not up to anything today.”

Clarke paused by the door. Her breathing was faster than it normally was, and she couldn’t quite figure out why she felt like she needed to get out so quickly. She just couldn’t be in this apartment right now. Couldn’t smell him, sense him. “Thanks, O.”

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Thanks for watching out for Ariadne.

 

**Clarke:**

Please give me all the dogs all the time,

you’re the one doing ME the favor.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Want to come over later and finally

finish The OA?

 

**Clarke:**

Yes please. Though I should

probably do laundry cause I’m almost

out of underwear. tmi?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I can just stop by later if its easier?

As long as you don’t mind Ariadne running around?

On the brink of tmi

 

**Clarke:**

I have too much stuff to prep, sorry

I don’t think OA will work tonight.

Are you free tomorrow or Tuesday night?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I’ll come over Tuesday night?

 

**Clarke:**

Perfect

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

I think some of that snot may

have been infected cause I

might be getting sick

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Oh no do you want me to bring

soup when I come over later?

 

**Clarke:**

You still want to come over?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

duh

 

“Are you sure Bellamy coming over is a good idea?” Raven was sitting on the counter as she dug a spoon into a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She was clad in a NASA shirt with a pin of an astronaut sitting over her heart. Monty and Wells were supposed to show up at any moment, the three of them going to see some documentary about outer space.

Clarke was lying on the couch where she had passed out after leaving work early– she just couldn’t stop sneezing and coughing. Raven had been kind enough to bring her tea, tissues, and the big, fluffy comforter they saved in the hallway closet for instances such as this. “I can’t stop being friends with him just because I want to make out with his face sometimes. Or like, all the time, but you know what I mean.”

“But if he’s with Echo maybe you should try to step back a bit?”

Clarke watched Raven as she hopped off the counter and capped the ice cream. “I’m afraid if I step back I’ll never see him, and I can’t lose him. I just… I can’t.”

**Raven REY of sunshine**

**Clarke:**

honestly though how fucked am i

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

I don’t think it’s as hopeless as you think

 

**Clarke:**

have i ever mentioned how you’re much too

good for me? Like you’re incredible

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

If you could just spread the word

for me on that it would be nice

 

“Are you still doing ok? Because if you want to go to bed early I totally understand.” Bellamy set the half empty popcorn back on the coffee table and kicked his legs up next to it.

“My boss already knows I’m not coming in tomorrow,” Clarke said. “So, I’ll probably just sleep all day. I can make it through one more episode, _especially_ if it’s the finale.”

“Ok.” Bellamy grabbed a pillow and set it on his lap, patting it and looking over at her. “Can you at least lie down so I don’t feel _as_ bad about keeping you up? I wouldn’t want to strain you too much.”

“You’re right, sitting up, _such_ a fucking strain.” Clarke gulped, moving slowly to rest her head anyways. “I’m not fragile, you know.”

“Trust me, Clarke, _I know_.” It could have come out harshly, and Clarke was pretty sure he had meant it to sound sharper than the way it left his mouth. Instead, she couldn’t help thinking, it was like cashmere, soft.

His fingers found her hair, tangling the way into her locks and then untangling them. He petted through, gently tugging the hair apart when it came to a knot. Every once in awhile he scratched her scalp and Clarke couldn’t help but release a sound she was fairly sure could be most closely described as a purr. For a moment, his fingers paused, and she was too nervous to say anything, but then his fingers flew back into her hair and the moment passed.

“You know you’re basically my best friend, right?” Bellamy’s voice was light, his touch even lighter.

There was something both profoundly sad and heartwarming that came with the words best friend. Briefly, she contemplated making a joke about it, throwing the word ‘basically’ back in his face, but she could feel there was a weight to it she didn’t want to dismiss.

She reached a hand up cautiously, just enough to graze her fingers over the flesh of his wrist. “Yea, you’re mine, too.”

* * *

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY**

How are you feeling?

 

**Clarke:**

I think the sick is finally out of

my system, which means you can

stop asking me that every day now.

 

**BellamY oh MY:**

I won’t apologize for being worried

about you. Also… I got something in

the mail today

 

**Clarke:**

Well don’t keep me on the edge

of my seat

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

It begins with the words “You are

cordially invited…”

 

**Clarke:**

AH! The wedding invite. You better

appreciate that matte eggshell white

paper I spent two hours picking out.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I was going to say you should have gone

with the satin finish.

I feel honored to have been invited by the way

 

**Clarke:**

please you helped build the wedding arch

did you think that didn’t warrant an invite??

 

**BellamY oh MY:**

I even got a plus one

 

**Clarke:**

Are you going to use it?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Yea, probably ;)

 

**the delinquents**

**Clarke:**

GUYS! The museum is having a fundraiser

event in 2 weeks do you want to come?

Lincoln has some pieces there on display!

 

**Octavia:**

come support my bf plzz

 

**Clarke:**

There will be free champagne :)

 

**Murphy:**

I’m in. Count Emori in, too.

 

**Clarke:**

Yay! There will be fancy finger food?

Any more takers??

 

**Jas:**

What night of the week?

 

**Clarke:**

It’s a Friday (April 21) but it won’t run

super late, there’s also a silent auction

 

**Jas:**

sure i can spend the night writing down

fake bids to get the money up

 

**Clarke:**

You’re the best.

 

**Miller:**

Will I have to dress fancy?

 

**Monty Greenie:**

That’s code for he will be there

 

**Clarke:**

It’s like fancy but casual fancy, don’t worry

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

Obviously I’m in

 

**Wells JaHA:**

Same

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Wouldn’t miss it.

* * *

 

**Octavia Blake:**

**Octavia:**

Lincoln and I were going to go for

a hike, would you or Raven want to

join? Or Wells if he’s around

 

**Clarke:**

sure, Wells just got here, he’s been needing

some graphic design help for the new

campaign he’s heading up, but he’s game

Could you guys pick us up in like thirty?

 

**Octavia:**

Perfect! Lincoln still hasn’t gotten here

anyway. Will Raven be in?

 

**Clarke:**

She’s still at work, there’s a big project

she’s working on I guess

 

**Octavia:**

sad but sounds good. see you soon

 

“You know,” Wells said from the seat next to Clarke, crouched toward her laptop, “you could actually _do_ this.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s brows furrowed.

“This.” He waved his hands in front of the computer. “You always create mockups for me, give me ideas so we know who to hire, but the person I'm hiring could be you.”

Clarke scoffed. “Wells, I paint or sometimes charcoal. This was just something I picked up at college a few times and have barely touched since.”

“It’s good, though, Clarke. You could just do it as a way to make some extra cash, even.”

It wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities, she realized. It wasn’t like she didn’t love her job because she _did,_ but it could be fun. Her life had seemed so fully formed, she hadn’t contemplated there was more change to come as far as her job went. Maybe there was.

Her phone buzzed on the kitchen table.

“Bellamy?” he asked.

“No, Octavia is here.”

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

come meet us for an early dinner! Lincoln

needs someone to debate classic lit with

 

BELLAMYYYY

 

“You good, Clarke?” Octavia bumped her shoulder with her own before leaning back in the booth.

Clarke looked around, at the food and the laughter, the light energy. Wells and Lincoln sat across from her, deep in conversation. Leaning back in the booth, she rested her head on Octavia’s shoulder. “I’m great.”

 

**Octavia Blake, Raven REY of sunshine**

**Octavia:**

Echo LITERALLY just tried to stab

me with a bread knife I swear. I’ve

never been so close to death.

 

**Raven REY of sunshine:**

Even that one time you almost drowned

and Jas had to save you??

 

**Octavia:**

  1. Let’s never bring that up 2. EVEN then



 

**Clarke:**

she’s stealthy, keep an eye out

 

**Octavia:**

I’m looking into getting a cat because

I’m pretty sure she’s allergic

 

  
Clarke’s alarm buzzed, jolting her awake. It was seven, and she had an earlier day of work than she normally did. Fatigue worked her muscles. She’d fallen asleep the night before texting Octavia and Raven (even though Raven had sat on the couch next to her) while watching reruns of Battlestar Galactica. She hadn’t moved back to her bed until much later, and the odd night of sleep felt evident through her body. Flipping onto her back, she lazily swiped open her phone.

Clarke threw the phone to the other side of the bed, suddenly scandalized. Her heart was pumping. Obviously, she knew Echo and Bellamy must have been sleeping together, but she had never had to see the signs of it before. It left her feeling violated and like her body was held too close to flames.

Without having to see Echo, she had tricked herself into thinking that she almost didn’t exist, or at least didn’t matter. There was Bellamy and Clarke and then stuff he did away from her, stuff she tried not to dwell on. It had been stupid– to think she could pretend she didn’t care and still feel fine.

Maybe being so close to the flame hadn’t lit her on fire, but it was warming her up too quickly, almost slow enough she wouldn’t notice the temperature changes. But, eventually, she realized heat makes things _explode._ She felt like something just had.

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I know O wants to go to the bar later,

would you be in?

 

Honestly, if you just wanted a night in I’d

be really game for some pizza and a netflix

marathon.

 

Raven said you were staying in because you

weren’t feeling good, do you want me to come

over??

 

If you need anything just let me know.

 

**Clarke:**

thanks

* * *

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I’ve been missing you around,

where are you??

 

MORE importantly, Ariadne has

been missing her buddy

 

**Clarke:**

sorry work has just been crazy

* * *

 

Octavia flounced into Clarke’s room, the door banging against the wall. Clarke looked up from her laptop, face instantly freezing at the disappointed look being shot at her. She hadn’t realized Octavia was even here, and she was confused about what exactly that look meant.

“Hey, O–”

“Don’t ‘hey, O,’ me.” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on one leg just to decide it wasn’t right and switching her weight to the other side. “I love you, Clarke, but you can’t honestly believe whatever you’re doing with Bellamy is the best for both of you.”

“I don’t.” Clarke watched as Octavia recoiled back in surprise at the easy defeat. “I have no fucking _clue_ what’s the best thing to do. I just can’t keep pretending that I don’t have feelings or that doing everything with Bell that I do is strictly platonic, because it doesn’t feel that way to me even if it does for him. It’s not good for me, O.”

“He loves you, Clarke.”

Clarke sighed. “Not the way I want it.”

Octavia sat dejectedly beside her on the bed, releasing a sigh that was dramatically loud. “I shouldn’t have attacked you like that. I was being protective little sister instead of supportive friend.”

“I get it, you don’t have to apologize. You’re stuck in the middle of something and it’s hard to look at it from both sides.”

“Do you want to just pretend we didn’t have this conversation and get Raven to watch a Project Runway marathon? We can bake cookies or like not even bake the cookies and just eat the dough?” Octavia looked like a puppy as she bounced slightly on the edge of the bed.

“Sure,” Clarke said. “Let’s do it.”

* * *

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

This is getting scary, are you

ignoring me? If I did something

wrong just let me know

 

**Clarke:**

It’s not you, it’s just me

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

you sound like you’re breaking up

with me this is weird

 

**Clarke:**

oops. I didn’t mean it like that.

I have some stuff to figure out about

my life, I promise it’s not forever.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

I’m here for you, always, if you need me.

 

**Clarke:**

You’re still my best friend.

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

And you’re still mine.

* * *

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Do you think we could talk this week?

 

**Clarke:**

Getting the fundraiser together is

hell but I will for sure be able to talk

to you at the event. Is that ok?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Sounds good, can’t wait.

* * *

Prepping for the event really _had_ been a shit show, Clarke wasn’t lying about that. Every time she thought she had finally managed to get everything under control, a piece of bad news came straight at her. By the time it was Friday, she just wanted to get _through_ the damn thing so she could switch into some sweatpants and get some cheap pizza.

The fact that Bellamy had wanted to talk to her had been practically forgotten through the worst of the prep, so that only by the time she was standing in the half full space of the front foyer of the museum did she remember he had said it at all.

“I’ve been looking for you,” Octavia said in a rush of breath, hand reached back and clasped tightly over Raven’s. “This whole thing looks awesome, by the way.”

Clarke reached out and hugged the two of them. “I’m so glad you guys made it.”

“I’ve already had two champagnes so I’m obviously happy.”

Clarke slipped her phone back in her clutch, trying to keep her heart from racing. Octavia had a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised in question. “Miller snapped back,” Clarke explained.

“Uh huh, ‘cause Miller causes reactions like that,” Raven said.

“Did you say my name?”

Clarke felt pressure to her right, and she turned her head to see Miller’s upper arm pressed against her own.

Bellamy stood slightly behind him, looking slightly nervous as he shot her a smile. It struck her suddenly how _much_ she had missed him. Without him around she had almost tricked herself into thinking she could do it all without him if she had to, but with him here? The physical reminder of the person who meant so much to Clarke? Any hope of pushing Bellamy Blake to the side was thrown away.

He looked good. His hair was messy and his suit fit him perfectly. The freckles on the bridge of his nose looked as perfect as she remembered them. Desperately, she wanted to lunge forward and hug him just to remember the warmth of his body and the safety being near him brought.

“Obviously, talking about how Clarke’s wildly in love with you,” Octavia said mockingly, tipping her wine glass toward him.

“Sorry, Clarke, but Monty has my heart. You can have like, my stomach or something though maybe. I’ll have to talk to him about it first.”

Clarke bumped her shoulder with his. “That’s ok, you can leave it all for Monty.”

Clarke walked through the silent auction area, picking up the sheets from in front of the baskets and offers. She had to get them all back to Anya now that the auction was finally closed, but her head was still thinking about the conversation she had just left. Bellamy and Murphy had been tag team telling a story about when they were first roommates to Emori and Lincoln, Octavia in the corner rolling her eyes because she had heard it a million times before.

“Hey.”

Clarke knew it was Bellamy, could know that voice any time of day or anywhere. Up to this point, she had avoided being alone with him, but now he stood behind her and she was scared to turn around.

“Hey.” She slowly faced him.

“You haven’t been around much lately.” He shifted from foot to foot. “Not to beat a dead horse, but has everything been– did I do something?”

“No.” The word popped out almost ferociously, and Clarke stepped forward and reached out her free hand to grab onto his wrist. “You’re perfect, honestly.” _I just can’t have you._

Bellamy scoffed. “Well, let’s not get carried away. I’m like _awesome_ , but probably not _perfect.”_

“You’re right. You’re stubborn as hell and a bit too cocky for perfect.”

“That’s not true. I’m unbelievably modest.”

“Mmhmm, sure.” Clarke laughed but the sound died on her lips as she noticed her hand still on his wrist. “I’ve just been really busy.” The sentiment came out as nearly a breath.

“Tell me you’ll be around more now?” He reached up his free hand, tucking some wayward hair behind her ear.

Clarke couldn’t help tipping her face into the touch, eyes fluttering shut for the briefest of seconds. “I’ll be around.”

“Good.” Bellamy’s hand didn’t move, and instead of backing away he shuffled even closer. “Clarke…”

He was so keen, eyes so open and genuine. He had a girlfriend, she had to remind herself. It was hard to remember when it was just the two of them.

“I can’t do this.” She stepped back. His hand hung in the air for a moment before falling to his side.

“Clarke, I’ve needed to talk to you about me and– and Echo–”

“Clarke, we’re waiting for the silent auction slips.”

Briefly, her eyes snapped back to Bellamy and away from Anya, but she stepped toward her coworker. “Pizza after?” she asked him tentatively. She couldn’t give him everything but she offer this. One small olive branch.

The smile he returned was cautious. “Of course.”

“You literally brought a bag of clothes!” Clarke couldn’t stop laughing at it from her place on Monty and Jasper’s couch. She was still in her white dress and makeup but holding a can of beer in her right hand, the laughter shaking her body.

“I didn’t want to wear that suit any longer than necessary,” Monroe said.

“I think it’s cute,” Harper remarked through a drunken smile.

“You would.” Clarke took a swig from her can.

“I would,” she agreed. Harper leaned forward and gave Monroe a sweet yet chaste kiss. The room catcalled and jokingly cheered, even after they had pulled apart. “Yea, yea, fuck off. You all knew we were dating already, this isn’t news.”

“Doesn’t mean we’re any less excited about it,” Octavia said as she toasted her wine glass up to the room.

Bellamy sat down next to Clarke, leaning too heavily on her arm before righting himself. “Murphy and Emori just left. How are you doing?”

“Probably a little too drunk.”

Bellamy laughed. “You are. Definitely. Want me to drive you home?”

She nodded. “Probably a good idea.”

“You need help with those keys?”

“Nope,” she said, popping the p. “I can do it just fine by myself.”

“And you call me the stubborn one.”

The door popped open and she shot him a victorious look over her shoulder. “You can come in.”

“Thank you, you’re too kind.” He scoffed and shut the door behind them.

As soon as Clarke was in the living room she started to rip parts of her outfit off. A shoe thrown this way, her clutch the other. She struggled with her necklace as she stumbled to her room. All the while, Bellamy followed, unable to conceal his laughter.

“Bell,” she said as she finally stood by the side of the bed, “I can’t get the buttons on the back of this dress.”

“Just stop squirming.” He stepped closer and his fingers grazed the delicate skin of her spine as he unfastened the dress. Clarke’s breath caught in her throat when she felt his own on her neck.

His voice came out tentative, and he suddenly turned the other way. “That should be enough for you to get out.”

Clarke stepped out of the dress and threw on a large t-shirt that had been strewn over her desk chair. Snuggling into her bed, she said, “I’m decent, you gentleman.”

His eyes looked at her softly, hands stuffed in his pants pockets. “I should get going.”

“Can’t you stay? Just for a little?”

“Clarke, I probably shouldn’t.”

“Please?’

Bellamy seemed to contemplate it for a moment before he kicked his shoes off with a sigh. After removing his suit jacket and tie, he lied down next to her on the bed.

“You’re not going to be mad at me in the morning?”

“I’m never mad at you.” Clarke snuggled further into the blankets.

“Could have fooled me.”

Clarke yawned. “Oh, shut it.”

Bellamy sighed again, trailing his eyes over the planes of her face. “I need to tell you about… Clarke?”

A soft snore puffed from her lips.

“Sleep well, Griffin.”

**BellaMY oh MY**

**Clarke:**

Leaving a note and aspirin,

you’re such a mother hen

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

love you too

* * *

**Octavia Blake**

**Octavia:**

Wanna come over? Bell made lots of

pancakes and it’s going to be great

Also Jasper is here again?? Somehow?

 

**Clarke:**

Sure once Raven is up we’ll head over

 

**Octavia:**

Yay! Can’t wait

“Murphy, stop singing along,” Clarke said as she kicked his shins on the coffee table.

“I just know the words!” Murphy huffed but leaned backward, crossing his arms in defiance.

“Love has made you so ridiculous.”

A tentative smile found Murphy’s lips, and he shrugged. “Love is kind of awesome.”

Clarke stopped strumming the guitar on her lap and turned her head toward him, eyebrows scrunched together. “Who are you and what have you done with Murphy?”

“You’ll see,” Murphy said, nodding toward Bellamy where he was crouched playing another round of chess with Jasper. “Someday.”

Clarke sighed. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”

“You gotta have faith, because you gotta have faith faith faith,” Murphy sung mockingly at her, hitting the strings on the guitar obnoxiously.

“No! Don’t sing George Michael at me. I think I’ve honestly had nightmares about this.”

Murphy shrugged as a smirk took over his lips. “It is almost inevitable, though, isn’t it? The two of you?”

Clarke watched Bellamy as he crouched over the chessboard, a finger rubbing at his lips as he concentrated. Jasper said something stupid, and he rolled his eyes before releasing a small chuckle.

“Fine, you can sing along, but _no_ George Michael.”

* * *

 

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

Marcus just texted me

 

**Clarke:**

omg what?

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

he said he needed a ‘younger man’s

opinion’ on his vows

 

**Clarke:**

stop he’s going to leave my mom and

marry you instead

**Octavia Blake**

**Octavia:**

your stepdad’s vows legit made B cry,

he’s trying to hide it

 

**Clarke:**

he’s such a softie

 

**Octavia:**

He really is

* * *

Clarke noticed Raven on the couch as she half-watched the television and half-worked on her laptop. Grabbing her own computer, she sat down beside her.

“I feel like I haven't had time to just ask you how _you’ve_ been in a while.” Clarke tapped her fingers against the cool metal of her laptop. “That's me prying, by the way.”

Raven finally diverted her attention from the laptop and released a sigh, resting her head on the back of the couch.

Clarke’s eyebrows pushed together. “That doesn't sound good.”

“It's not _bad_ per say, just unsure.”

Clarke reached forward and grabbed the TV remote to mute the television. Turning back toward her, Clarke wanted to ensure Raven knew her full attention was on her friend. With everything that had been going on the past few months, she understood that she probably hadn’t always been the best friend she wanted to be. It made Clarke feel unsettled, and she wanted to let Raven know that she was always here for her.

Raven seemed to understand what the silence meant, that it was space to speak her mind. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

Clarke nodded.

“I think I might want something… something with Wells.”

“Are you serious?” Clarke couldn’t keep the exclamation in. Realizing how loud she had been, she slapped a hand over her own mouth. “Sorry, continue.”

“I just… You know my past with guys. Finn kinda fucked me up for a while, and clearly I have some commitment issues now. I sleep with people to work through my shit, sometimes just because it’s fun and I want to, but Wells makes me want to try harder. He actually _talks_ about his problems and _listens_ to mine and he’s good for me. Really good for me.”

“Wells is one of the best people I know,” Clarke said. “You are, too. If you want something with him, really want it, I think it’s very possible. You deserve good things, Reyes.”

Raven leaned into Clarke and nestled her face into her collarbone. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“I want to play the long game with Wells. I want to make sure I’m doing it right. Don’t tell him yet, ok?”

“Of course not. That’s for you and _only_ you to do.”

Raven finally appeared from the crook of Clarke’s neck. “You ever think you should tell Bellamy how you feel?”

Clarke shrugged. “Sometimes. But sometimes, lately anyways, I think maybe we were just meant to be friends. And honestly, I don’t think that’s such a bad thing. There’s so few people as good as him in this world. Having him be my partner in crime, even in just a platonic way, is kinda amazing.”

“Just don’t regret anything, ok? Don’t not say it just because you’re scared.”

“Me? Scared? _Never._ ”

Raven reached out a hand, clasping Clarke’s in her own.

* * *

**BellaMY oh MY**

**BellaMY oh MY:**

has this week been hell?

(I haven’t SEEN you in

forever so i’m assuming)

 

**Clarke:**

Oh yea getting the wedding together

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

is it weird that I’m really excited about it?

 

**Clarke:**

Really??

 

**BellaMY oh MY:**

yea i mean i get to see you

 

**Clarke:**

SOFTIE

* * *

“You did so well in the wedding.” Arms squeezed Clarke from behind just as she had finished thanking some great aunt she had never heard of for coming. She was covering for her mom and Marcus as they snuck away to get a moment to breathe before the reception went into full swing.

“Octavia? What are you doing here?” Clarke’s eyes widened.

Octavia’s mouth opened and closed quickly, her eyebrows meeting in the middle. “Bellamy said you knew I was coming. I’m his plus one.”

“Wait.” Clarke’s heart was beating too fast. _Echo_ had been Bellamy’s plus one, that had been what he was implying. Though… he had never directly said her name. “I thought Echo was coming.”

A brief laugh released from Octavia’s mouth before she saw that Clarke was serious and it died on her lips. “You seriously don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Echo and Bellamy broke up, like a _while_ ago. Bellamy told me not to say anything cause he wanted to talk to you about it, but I assumed he had because you started talking to him more again.”

The realization, that Echo had been gone for some time, hit Clarke hard. It was like a gust of wind had just ran straight through her, chilling her. “When did they break up?”

“Um… I don’t remember exactly. He said it had something to do with her doing something she shouldn’t on snapchat? And then also her being a mega-bitch, like he didn’t say that part but it was basically implied.”

Clarke nodded as she tried to take it all in. “I think I need to find your brother.”

Octavia beamed. “Go get him, tiger.”

It had been a few hours since Clarke had talked to Octavia, and she still hadn’t seen Bellamy. Mostly because every time she got a second to go find him she had to make sure something wasn’t going wrong. Who knew being the maid of honor and unofficial wedding planner could be so busy? For a brief second she had seen him earlier with Octavia, but when she looked back for him he was already gone.

So, when she finally saw him again sitting at his table just in time for him to stand up and make his way through the array of tables, Clarke ignored the person she was talking to and scuttled after him.

“Bellamy,” she called. He didn’t hear, instead he walked past the edge of the tables and towards a hallway. “BELL!”

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned around. A smile spread to his face, easy and carefree. “The woman of the hour.”

Clarke laughed. “I’m pretty sure that’s my mom.”

“You’ve had a lot of stuff to do today.” He shrugged. “You look great.”

There was enough distance between them to feel like she was yelling over to him. Stepping closer, so that they were closer than several feet apart, felt dangerous with the amount of _stuff_ sitting in the air between them.

“I thought Echo was your plus one.” Clarke couldn’t keep the words stuck in her throat any longer.

He grimaced. “I thought the text I sent you was jokey enough to make it clear it was Octavia, that’s why I sent the winky face. I’ve since been informed that ‘I’m an idiot’.”

A laugh escaped her before she took a deep breath. “So… you and Echo…?”

“We broke up.” His voice became deadly serious as he said it. He pushed his shoulders back, seemingly growing as he spoke. It was clear he wanted her to know how serious he was, how much this meant to him. “I found out what she did to you with that snapchat. And when I started yelling with her about it, it was clear to me that all I could think about was _you_ and–”

Bellamy didn’t get time to finish because Clarke was pushing toward him. She placed her hands delicately on his face, waiting for only a beat to make sure he wasn’t against what she was about to do, before pulling him down to meet their lips in the middle.

It felt _right._ Bellamy grasped onto her waist, tight enough for her to feel his grasp through her dress, and Clarke’s hands wound themselves up into his hair. Their lips took only a few seconds of adjustment before it was the two of them– battling, loving, pushing back and forth like they always had done. So much had been building up to this moment and Clarke never wanted it to end. She wanted him, _all_ of him, and her heart jumped at the realization that she finally _got_ it all.

Clarke pulled back to breathe, and Bellamy reached his hands up to her face. He ran a finger along her jaw and reached down to kiss the spot he had just touched.

“Please,” Clarke said breathily, “never date anyone else ever, ok? Like just me,  _please_.”

Bellamy chuckled throatily. “You don’t just date _Clarke_ _Griffin_ and then date someone else.” His laugh fell away and in its place his lips spread into a smile, almost goofy in how happy it was. “I’ve wanted you since I first met you.”

“You were a pretty hot lyft driver.” Clarke reached up and kissed him again almost manically. They laughed together, the sound loud and cheerful, but Clarke couldn’t keep the laughter at bay as she placed kisses all over his face. “Too hot for me to contain myself.”

“They’re going to do cake soon, Clarke, _cake._ You better get yourself under control. _”_

“We’ll go back, just one sec, ok?”

Bellamy leaned forward and kissed her again, and Clarke figured that was good enough an answer for her.


End file.
